The Sacred Tree
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: What if Kagome and Inuyasha got in a fight, and were both sitting that the tree, only kagome back at home, And all of a sudden they could hear each other? What if...
1. Do You Really Mean It?

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS! AND IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICS OF IT! Lol Enjoy!**

**Do You Really Mean it?**

_**What if you wanted to say something to someone, then when you finely found the courage to say it, there not there, and that courage then leaves for good? What if…..**_

_**By: ME! lol**_

**Inuyasha was sitting by the sacred tree, and all the while, Kagome was doing the same thing, only in her world, in her time. She had left after Inuyasha was being a complete jerk, and she couldn't stand it anymore, but before she was fully in the well, she could have sworn she heard him say I'm sorry, but she just pushed that off to the side, knowing she heard it only in her head. She was resting by the sacred tree, the only place she could think. Inuyasha was there too, on the other side, thinking, then he started talking to himself, well yelling.**

"**Damn it all to hell! I don't mean to be this much of an asshole Kagome! I'm sorry that I cant just tell you that…that I love you! And is this to hard to ask? All I want it for you to just finely listen to me so I can tell you! Why is it when I want to tell you, we start to fight! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A HALF DEMOND? WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME? WHY CANT I BE HUMAN AND JUST HAVE YOU LOVE ME SO I CAN BE WITH YOU? WHY AM I CURSED TO NOT LOVING YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIIIIIIIFE!" He yelled in the air. **

**He sat back down, and a tear rolled off his face. He was confused at the tear, he didn't know why it came, but he made sure no more did. **

**Kagome was confused, she heard Inuyasha, Just then, just now, and he wasn't here. She got up, and looked all around the tree. No Inuyasha in sight. She couldn't sense him. 'I was imagining it, that's all.' she said in her head. She got up, and heard Inuyasha again. This time he was just saying sorry, he kept saying Kagome I_'_m sorry, I'm so, so sorry Kagome. And he kept repeating that over and over again. She looked all over the tree, but no Inuyasha. She sighed and sat down. Then a thought popped up in her head. She got up, and said this, as clear as she could.**

"**Inuyasha, Can you hear me? Is it you who is talking to me? Or am I imagining your voice? Let me know if you are really talking to me. Or am so desperate to hear your voice?" Was what she said, knowing that she was talking to absolutely no one. The she heard his voice, in a confused manner. **

"**K…K….Kagome!" was all she heard.**

"**Inuyasha? Is that really you? Did you follow me?" Kagome said allowed hoping she as imagining things.**

"**What? Hell no, you came back!" was his response. **

**Kagome told him no and there was silence.**

"**I must be asleep, I couldn't talk to you if you were in your time! And you sure as hell couldn't have heard that…..that thing I said….God! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled, but little did he know, it was NO dream.**

"**Inuyasha……This is sure as hell no dream, And I heard you yell that…." was all she could say. **

**Inuyasha turned 50 shades of red, happy that she couldn't see him. But just then, something happened. She started to appear in front of him, only she was glowing, and a little funny looking. The same happened to Kagome. Inuyasha stood before her, in all his hansom glory. Inuyasha went a little closer, and Kagome did the same. She reached out to see if he was there, and she felt his arm, it felt so real, and Inuyasha could feel her, and see her touching him. She looked deep in his eye's and he did the same, both confused, but joyful at the same time.**

"**Inuyasha, did you mean what you said?" She asked getting closer, and she out her arms around his neck.**

"**M…M…Mean what?" he said while panicking because she was really close to kissing him.**

"**Did you mean what you said, do you………..Do you really love me?"**

**Well there ya have it! My first chapter, and I must say, it's been long since I've seen or heard of anything to do with Inuyasha. I kept getting ideas and I finely wrote something! Well hope you like it so far, and I will update soon, and if you wanna check out my other story, please do. Read and Review! Chow! **


	2. I Kiss You, You Kiss Me

**I Kiss You, You Kiss Me**

**Inuyasha Just stared at the fuzzy Kagome. To shocked for words, so he just stared at her with worry in his eye's. Kagome let go of him, and ran to the well, and looked over, Inuyasha was gone. She jumped in and the blue swallowed her up, sending her back to Inuyasha.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha was still standing there, then plopped down onto the ground, shocked. It took a few seconds for what happened to process in his mind. Just then, Kagome came out of no were, she went in front of him, and grasped him by the shoulders.**

"**Inuyasha, Please, tell me, Did you mean what you said? Do you……Do you l…l…love me!" She pleaded him.**

"**I….I…" He couldn't say it, he just couldn't.**

**Kagome sat on his lap and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, then pulled away. All Inuyasha did was the unexpected. He kissed her back, only letting entrance to his mouth, after they both had had a taste, they broke the kiss, and Kagome just sat there. She snuggled up to his chest while he was holding her. They both were happy, and were lost for words. Inuyasha brought Kagome to a hut that he had found, abandoned, a very long time ago. It had a hot springs, and the hut had three bedrooms. Kagome was stunned by the beauty of the hut. She looked around, and plopped herself on one of the floor mats. The fabric was red, with black. She had a song running in her head the whole time, called Tears Of Pearls by Savage Garden.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**And we stare each other down like victim's in the grind,**_

_**Probing all the weakness and hurt still left behind,**_

_**And we cry,**_

_**The tears of pearls,**_

_**We do it,**_

_**Oh we do it.**_

_**Is love really the tragedy the way you mite describe?**_

_**Or would a thousand lovers still leave you cold inside,**_

_**Make you cry,**_

_**These tears of pearls?**_

_**(main)**_

_**All these mixed emotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away like stolen pearls,**_

_**Stolen pearls,**_

_**Devotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away from all the world.**_

_**Your kisses are like pearls,**_

_**So different and so rare,**_

_**But anger stole the jewels away,**_

_**And love had left you bare,**_

_**Made you cry,**_

_**The tears of pearls.**_

_**Well I could be the giant joker for my heart to get you in,**_

_**Sacrifice my happiness just so I could win,**_

_**Maybe cry,**_

_**These tears of pearls. **_

_**(main)**_

_**All these mixed emotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away like stolen pearls,**_

_**Stolen pearls,**_

_**Devotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away from all the world.**_

_**We twist and turn,**_

_**Were angels burn,**_

_**Like fallen soldiers we will learn,**_

_**Once forgotten,**_

_**Twice removed,**_

_**Love will be the death,**_

_**The death of you.**_

_**(instrumental part)**_

_**(main)**_

_**All these mixed emotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away like stolen pearls,**_

_**Stolen pearls,**_

_**Devotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away from all the world.**_

_**(Repeat)**_

_**All these mixed emotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away like stolen pearls,**_

_**Stolen pearls,**_

_**Devotions we keep,**_

_**Locked away from all the world. **_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She fell asleep with it still in her head.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, it's 11:17PM were I am, and I'm beat, just wanna sleep, lol, sorry it's short, but school and all. Anyways, let me know what you think! (And I DON'T own savage garden, or anything that I put in these.) Lol Hope you enjoyed! (Next chapy will be longer I PROMISE!) Chow! **


End file.
